Why Does This Happen?
by TeighL
Summary: Cartman is having trouble trying to get over Wendy, He knows she will never take him for who he is and is trying to give up. What he doesn't know is that Wendy feels some sexual tension for him and doesn't want to admit it (Stan and Wendy have been broken up for 3 months at this point). Can Cartman win Wendy over and declare his feelings? find out in this 10 Chapter story!
1. Prologue-

At the age of 16, Eric Cartman is a top student even beating Wendy in grades, He still has his douche attitude but treats people with more respect, Stan and Kyle think of him as a friend because of his help in the past years and Kenny thinks of him as a best friend, So as you can tell things are going well for Eric, but then his crush starts to get close to him and starts to freak out, The girl being Wendy. Should he confess his feelings or back down as Stan still talks about how he loves her? He doesn't know.


	2. Chapter 1- Cartman in Trouble

-Saturday-

"Fuck man! The bus driver always comes late but by 20 minutes?!?" Stan said sounding very annoyed, "Hurry the fuck up fatass!" screamed Kyle, "Hey fuck you you fag jew!" replied Cartman from behind. He was going suprisingly fast for how much he weighed, they all knew he had gotten fitter after joining Stan's Football team, but jesus if he was a quick learner! "(Hey, nice speed Cartman!)" muffled Kenny, the two other boys sighing as they knew this would make him cocky all day, Kenny probably knew too.

They started running before the bus got there, the bus was going to make them late! when they finally got to school it was empty, and completely deserted from people. "What the fuck?" said Kyle under his breathe while checking his phone to see if anything happened. "oh my fucking god stan..." said cartman annoyed "what? what did I do?" "IT'S SATURDAY YOU FUCKING SMACKED DIMP" Screamed Cartman "wait what? No it's Friday right Kenny?" asked Stan "(You're a fucking idiot dude...)" muffled Kenny, At that moment Wendy and Heidi walked out of Mr.Garrisons math class. "Hey its the Ho herself!" said Cartman mockingly "Why are you here fatass?" said Wendy with a sigh, "This ripped sack a' shit woke us up on Saturday thinking it was Friday!" said Cartman pointing at Stan, Stan looked embarrassed and hit Cartman in the side "ow muffafucka!" Wendy laughed at Cartman but softly, this made Stan a bit jealous as he could tell they were getting closer and it was more like playful flirting than fighting, so he did the one thing to mess his chances with Wendy up.

"Du-" "Anyway Wendy, Heidi,why are you here on a Saturday?" asked Kyle nicely not knowing he cut off Stan, "oh we were called in for being seen at towlie's drug store" said Wendy calmly, "You were buying drugs ho?" said Cartman kinda shocked (he did everything cool kids did, but drugs was never a thing he wanted to do) "No haha, I just met Heidi outside. They thought we were dealing" Stan couldn't say a word as he saw they were getting along well, even though Cartman was calling her a hoe! "Hey Wendy." said Stan seriously, "oh forgot you were here, sorry Stan, what is it?" this made Kenny burst out laughing but Kyle knuckled his head to stop him, Stan looked pretty effected by this but carried on while Cartman actually felt pain from the comment. "Uhhh yeah haha, so uhhh are you and Cartman...dating?" said stan stuttering like Tweek, Wendy went as red as an apple making it obvious she liked him, "W-why would you ask that?! have some respect!" screamed Wendy stamping out of school with Heidi. "Jesus Stan if I was going out with her I would have told you!" said Cartman kind of feeling untrustworthy "I know dude I just thought that you liked her!" said Stan getting angry even though he was wrong, this made Cartman mad "Hey dude even Cartman wouldn't do that knowing you like her" said Kyle supporting Cartman for once, "You know what screw you! I'm going home." said Cartman upset, "(dude come on he was just upset!)" muffled Kenny. "going out with Wendy? Who would think that was possible...but i can't deny."

"I would like that alot"


	3. Chapter 2- Stan Apologises

Cartman has made it to his house, still pissed about Stan accusing him of hitting on/dating her when knowing he liked her. He wasn't wrong, cartman knew he felt this way for awhile, but to be called out on it was completely embarrassing and annoying! Cartman sighs and walks to the kitchen " mom, we having takeout toda- oh my fucking god what did you do???!!!" he says shocked as the kitchen was a disaster. "oh hey pumpkin! i was talking to an old fri-" "ok ok i get it please for the love of god don't say anymore..." says cartman cutting off his moms antics. "im gonna run down the bakery, im craving some doughnuts k?" his mother smiles "im glad you're so happy now eric, need cash?" cartman gives a warm smile "im good, ive got some cash with me, see ya" "bye plumbear" cartman leaves.

"maybe these doughnuts will take my mind off what the bastard accused me of..." he eats one in only 3 bites, "ah thats some good shit, god being fat may be bad but boy is food godly!" cartman says with a huge smile. "cartman? why are you outside on a Saturday?" says butters accompanied with token and craig "oh hey nerds, why do you think?" pointing to the doughnuts. "at least you admit your bad habits now" chuckles token "first step to not giving a shit right?" says cartman laughing with him "well cartman we gotta get back to our game now! see you at school!" says the adorable butters "heh, see you guys" they all watch him walk away. "hey guys... cartmans changed right?" says Craig "he has, its better this way though".

cartman finishes the pack of doughnuts and looks very upset by it "fuck! all gone! what do i do now?!?" "hey dude! there you are!" says Stan from a distance followed by the rest "ugh, hey guys" stan stops "im...look im sorry i doubted you ok? i should have known you wouldn't do that when you know i like her!" cartman stops and gives a cute smile "chin up fag, im well aware you blurt shit out sometimes" stan looks up and smiles "hehe thanks for accepting my apology!" "(now kiss)" muffles kenny "Shut up poor boy" laughs cartman, before too long the whole group are laughing.

Wendy sees from a distance "oh cartman, you've really changed huh?" she says with a smile and a blush

"you're much better now.."


End file.
